Empower the Cybeasts
by Kamen Rider Leonite
Summary: Legend of the Dragon. When a boy finds a mysterious power band and accidentily unlocks its power, he has to adjust pretty fast as both Ying and Yang sides try to claim the band. Yin Wi X OC. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning.

UNDERGROUND SCIENCE FACILITY, 25 YEARS EARLIER.

A man with messed up white hair and a ruffled lab coat shuffled through his notes, looking for a specific page.

"If I can find that page, then perhaps I could gain enough power to make those fools sorry for calling me crazy" the man said, grabbing the page of paper. Reading the page, he made a few adjustments to a great machine, with two gems attached.

Suddenly, due to a wave of Ying and Yang enegy, the machine hummed to life, sending out pulses of dark and light enegy into the gems. Suddenly with a blinding flash of light, the whole area, for lack of better words, disendigrated due to the great amount of enegy.

The two gems, one red, the other blue, were now attached to oppisite colored bands (the red to a blue one, the blue to a red one) and almost as suddenly as they had been created, vanished without a trace.

Across the world, in the temple of the golden dragon, the golden dragon was talking to Master Chin, when they both felt the surge of power from the two bands creation. "Master Chin, did you feel that?" the gaurdian asked.

"Yes I did old friend, and I fear that this power will have dire effects that we do not know of yet" the master said, pondering on how such a power had been made.

FOREST, AUSTRALIA, PRESENT

A group of teenager walk through a forest, just outside of their school. "Guys should we really be out here?" one, a tall white haired boy, asks.

"Come on Leo, dont tell me your scared of a myth" says another, slightly shorter white haired, boy.

"Some legends have basis in fact Tekki" Leo said, looking around carefully. Tekki had been his best friend ever scince they had met in highschool, however the big diffrence between them was the level of intelligence that Tekki had, it was at genius level (or so Tekki told him, after the tale of Tekki turning a Tamagotchi into an infra red hacking device, Leo belived him)

A third one laughed "C'mon, you saying your chicken Leo?".

As Leo was about to reply he fell through the ground into a underground cavern "ow" he said "so much for the old sinkholes being a myth" he added.

"You ok Leo?" Tekki shouted down into the hole.

Leo looked around "yeah, dont worry I can see a way out" he said, but then looked at the cavern behind him "Listen you guys head back, Im going to look in this cavern" he said, taking a helmet with a flashlight out (you dont want to know why he carries that around with him).

"Ok, we'll meet you near the edge of the forest" a female voice said.

Leo had already started through the cavern, looking around. The cavern looked like it was completely natural, apart from one part which was a stone pedistal. Approaching the pedistal, he noticed a blue band, with a red gem on it "Hmm, this is strange" he said to himself "I may not know much about aboriginal culture, but I know that they didn't make caverns underground" he added "and this thing looks chinese in origin" he added, placing the band on his wrist "well it looks cool" he added.

Taking a closer look at the gem, Leo noticed something weird about the symbol on the gem "Ive seen that symbol before" he said "but where?" he thought for a minute or two, then he got it "Of course" he said "Megaman Battle Network Six, its Falzar's beast out symbol" he cried, then remembered he was talking to himself.

Climbing out of the hole, he noticed that the new exchange student, Yin, was standing outside the hole. Many wouldnt understand why they had become friends, her being quite cruel, him being quite nice. But they had maneged to make a sort of friendship, due to Yin being lonely when she first arrived about a month ago Leo had befriended her, and it somehow worked. "Hey Yin, why did you stay behind?" he asked.

"Someone has to make sure you dont get lost" Yin snapped at him with a little chuckle, not noticing the band.

Leo chuckled "I did see something weird though" he said "it was like a little cavern, but almost like it was naturally made underground".

"Really?" Yin asked, only slightly intrested "anything intresting in there?"

Before he could answer Leo noticed some needle sharp... well claws were flying at him. Ducking down he noticed a man in what he presumed to be a tiger costume, with a green outfit on top, in one of the trees "Idiot what are you doing" Yin snapped at the man.

The costumed man growled back "look, he has a power band".

Finally noticing the band Yin looked at Leo and said "sorry Leo, but hand over the band, or Im going to have to hurt you" she said.

"Oh drop the nice act Yin Wi" another voice said, belonging to a teenage boy, about a year younger than Leo, who jumped out of the trees.

"We all know its fake" said another voice, this one to a teenage girl who seemed to be the boys twin.

Leo was now genuinly scared "Who are you people?" he asked.

"My name is Ang" said the boy.

"And mines Ling" the girl added "we're here to make sure that power band is safe" .

"Enough of this" Yin Wi said "Leo who would you trust, me or them?"

Leo thought for a second when suddenly the man in the tiger costume fired his CLAWS out of his fingers again. Running as fast as he could he started running away, but he did hear these things: "Empower twin golden dragons!"

"Empower the shadow rat!"

As he kept running he noticed the guy in the costume was being followed by what looked like Yin but... with what looked like a rat based outfit. They were both being followed by two figures dressed in red and gold.

As he reached near the edge of the forest he felt himself get tripped up and pinned to the ground. Lookig behind him he saw the tiger costumed (if it WAS a costume, which he was starting to doubt) man starting back at him "Now give me the band!" he shouted at Leo.

As Leo searched for a way to take the band off, he found he couldnt "I cant, its stuck" he said, scared out of his wits.

"Fine then prepare to die!" the man said.

Leo didn't know why he said what he said next, later on he would assume its because his brain figured out that was how he activated the band, or that it was pure dumb luck. However what he did do is shout "Empower the Cybeast FALZAR!".

The transformation was quite scary for all involved, as the cybeast armour maqterialised onto Leo himself (imagine Megaman's falzar beast out costume). As the dust settled from the transformation, Leo glared at all the combatents. Well, it wasnt really Leo, the red eyes he now had were proof of that. Letting out an inhuman screech, he flew into the air, started to spinaround really fast and suddenly let loose a storm of diamond sharp quills. As the four others started firing lasers at the quills, defelecting them, Leo let out a deafening screech and flew off.

Landing back on the ground just outside the forest, he detransformed and stared at his band "What the heck is this thing?" he asked himself, his friends having had left on their bikes. Vaulting onto the bike, he started pedeling home, fully intent to study the power band.

Little did he know of the horrors that awaited him.


	2. Chapter 2

As he pedaled down the streets Leo looked at the Falzar power band. What amazed him was the rush of power he had felt. But, he knew from reading comics that "with great power comes great responsibility.

He then focused on Yin Wi. Why had she betrayed him? She had acted so nice towards him, but it was all an act? How could he be sure that the rest of his friends hadn't been simply acting either? No, they had been his friends long before Yin Wi.

His thought then wandered to the other people. That guy in the green was definitly one to avoid, as he was definitly with Yin Wi. The other two though... he couldnt tell wethier to trust them or not. They did seem all to willing to turn on him if he tried to...

His thoguhts stopped. He saw flames up ahead. Where his house was. Putting pedal to the metal, his bike zoomed towards the house. When he stopped the bike, he was horrified at the scene. The house was in flames, and most of it was destroyed already. As he ran into the house he shouted "Mum? Dad? Sis?" over and over.

When he finally reached the kitchen, he was horrified. Blood was sprayed out everywhere, parts of his mum and dad everywhere. Noting the absence of his sister he lturned around and saw a man in purple armou, Yin Wi, the guy in green and a man with a purple shirt "I see you noticed our handiwork" the man in purple said.

"Sabertooth is right, of course we didn't have to do it, but when they had no information, they were of no use to us anymore" the purple armoured man said.

Struggling to find his voice Leo said "weres my sister?" he asked "wheres Angel?".

The group was silent for a second, then Yin Wi said "she wasn't here, only those two were"

"Sister, I hope for your sake there is no other information that you have kept from me?" the purple armoured man said.

The guy in green smirked, not unnoticed by Yin Wi "I'd stop smirking Zodiac Master, your the one who was unable to capture him in the first place" she added.

Leo was shaking with anger now "You will all pay for this" he growled out, raising his arm "you want this" he said gesturing to his power band "you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands" he announced.

"Hold on" The Zodiac master said "why dont you join up with the Emporer of the Darkest Yin?" he asked "then you would have the power to bring them back".

Thinking for a second Leo said "no"

"What?"

"I told you already NO!" he shouted "I dont want my parents to be undead, this thing alone would permenantly scar them!" he raised his band "This is for my parents, Empower Cybeast FALZAR!" he shouted, transforming into the outfit again. However, this time he was in control.

The one with the purple shirt, Sabertooth, raised his band aswell "Empower the shadow tiger!"he announced, also transforming

"Empower the shadow rat!" Yin Wi cried, emopwering her power band

"Empower the darkest Yin: Snake!" the Zodiac Master shouted, apparently having lost the last one.

As Leo spread his wings he fired out quils, each as sharp as a diamond, at the four. Unfortionaatly the Zodiac master maneged to strech himself along to puch the cybeast gaurdian.recoiling slightly, eo maneged to see three purple blasts and a purple lightning blast shoot out at him. Screeching in pain, he fell to the ground. He saw the Emporer aproach him "Such a waste" he said "Now I claim-" he began

"Stop right there" Aang said, tranformed with Ling, plus a girl in a tigeress look (Leo assumed she was the one who used the tiger band) and a werewolf like guy. All shooting out blasts at the four, the emporer yelled in frustration as he summoned some terracota warriors. Leo flew up in the air, his strength returning to him, and then flew towards one of the only people unengaged in battle, Yin Wi. Letting out a screech, he scliced at her with a sharp claw. Yelling in pain she turned to face him. For the briefist of seconds he thought he saw doubt in her eyes, but then she fired a blast at him. Leaping back into the air, he fired off a storm of quils, not caring of which side he hit.

Noticing that he couldn't win this fight, he sighed to himself. He would have to retreat. Spreading his wings he turned and flew off at incredible speeds. As he flew off he heard "Empower the heart of the black Dragon!" followed by Yin Wi's screaming. Stopping in mid air, Leo mused onto weither to go back or not. Sure Yin Wi had betrayed him, but she was still his friend. Flying back, he heard a shout of: "Empower the heart of the golden dragon!"

As he arrived toward the scene he noticed there were two dragons, one that was a pale green in color and spoke in the combined voices of the emporer and Yin Wi (which he'd later find out to be the Dragon of the Darkest Yin) and a two headed one, that spoke very much like Aang on one head and Ling on the other. Increacing his speed as he flew towards them, he felt a firey aura surround his body. Seeing the Red Dragon being knocked down and reverted back to Aang and Ling, he took his chance and stuck the weakened dragon of Yin. Noting that the emporer was creating a white aura, he swooped down, grabbed a know unconcious Yin Wi, and flew off again.

_R&R everyone!_

_Oh, and if anyone can guess the next chapters plot (Via PM or Email ONLY) based off the title I give then they get a sneak peek. The next chapter is called "The search"_


	3. Chapter 3

_No reviews? Ok, Im fine with that, LotD isnt that popular._

Chapter 3: The search

Leo flew through the air, amazed at the fire aura thing hed used earlier _damn, if Tekki knew, hed love to study this_ he thought. He had been flying for about an hour now, looking for a place to hide. Landing in a forest clearing, he depowered his power band, noticing Yin Wi coming to.

As soon as she came to she lept up, in a sort of battle pose "Ok where did you take me to Leo?" she yelled.

Leo turned to face Yin Wi, absolute fury on his face. He grabbed her neck collar, and pinned her against a tree "You dont get to ask questions after what you did to my parents, I do!" he shouted "First, whats up with this whole power band thing?"

Yin Wi growled "Your lucky my power band needs recharging" she said "power bands allow people to turn into a warrior aspect of the zodiac, or in your case fictional cyber creture, the bands based off" she explained "for each band, not sure of yours, theirs a shadow band, or an opposite band. Empowering both bands is supposed to make the user very powerful, though in the case of the golden goodie-goodies, it transforms them both".

"You mentioned something about recharging them?" Leo asked.

"Each band has a temple and usually within that temple, a shrine" Yin Wi said "We use those to recharge"

Leo nodded "Ok, whose this emporer guy, and why was he fighting those other people?"

"My brother is the Emporer of the Darkest Yin" Yin Wi said "Hes trying to take over the world, but Im stuck doing the dirty work" she fumed "Those other people are on the side of Yang and are trying to stop him".

Leo thought for a moment then asked "Would you have any way of knowing where my temple is?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"The alternative is to be dead right now"

Yin Wi growled in frustration "Fine, you basicly sniff it out, its easy for the gaurdian.

Smiling Leo said "Thanks" before raising his powerband and shouting "Empower the Cybeast Falzar!" transforming and flying off, leaving Yin Wi to be found by her comrads.

Arriving at a small cave, Leo walked inside. Seeing torches lighting up the cave he continued to walk, noticing that the falzar power was geating cautious.

As he finally reached the temple, a huge opening with statues of both cybeasts and a Ying-Yang symbol with Falzar and Greagar on it, with animal symbols surrounding it.

Walking up to a Falzar face, he felt himself engulfed by the raw power, his band recharging. As he finished he noticed someone was clapping, he turned arounbd and faced a dark blond haired girl, only two or three years younger than Leo.

"Well looks like you found out about them" the girl said "finally"

"It cant be" Leo said, stepping backwards "is that you sis?"

Leo's Sis, Angel, smiled "Who else, now think about why Im here"

Leo looked at her arm, noticing a red powerband with a blue jewel "Let me geuss, you have one too?" he asked.

Angel smiled and nodded "Found it a few months ago" she said "it was in a bush, like someone had abandoned it there".

Leo looked at his sis "Why are you here?" he asked, then he realised why she was here "wait... Cybeast Falzar" he said, looking at his own band "and Cybeast Gregar?" he asked.

"Spot on"

Leo shook his head, one thing still didnt make sense "how are you here, I thought everyone of you guys were killed when those yin guys came over?"

Angel let out a chuckle "I was far from there, watching the scene"

Leo's eyes widened "Why didnt't you do anything, Mum and Dad are dead!" he shouted.

Angel shook her head "Leonite, Leonite, Leonite" she said "I thought someone like you would have figured it out by now".

"What do you..." Leo trailed off "no, you didn't"

Angel just smiled an evil grin, the red on her powerband turning into a dark crimson. Le felt anger surged through his being "you mean, our parent are dead, and you ALLIED WITH THE KILLERS?" he yelled.

"More an exchange of goods" Angel said.

"What, our parents for power?" Leo asked, rage rising.

Angel just laughed "You feel it too, the lust for power, and hey, if you join, Ill let you have some bro".

Anger was riseing faster than ever before in Leo "I will never do that" Leo said "Im human enough to know that" he said.

His sister shrugged "Oh well, your loss" she said, raising her powerband. Knowing what was about to happen, Leo raised his as well.

"Empower the Cybeast FALZAR!"

"Empower the Cybeast GREAGAR!"

_And thats the end of the chapter, Read and Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_So, hows it out there in review land? Wish I knew, no reviews._

_Oh well, onto the battle._

Chapter 4:The fight.

As soon as the twin lights of transformation dissapeared, Angel lept at Leo. With a regular human or gaurdian, this would be easy to dodge, but due to the enhanced power of Gregar, Angel was a blur. As Leo was knocked to the floor he screeched in pain. Spreading his wings he knocked her off of him using the wind created as a result. He then swooped at his traitorous sister, Angel fired many smaller versions of her claws, but at a more rapid pace.

Leo stumbled and crash landed, but immediately lept back up, not keen on giving up the fight. Spreading his wings again he fired off his quills in a return fire. But the more experinced gaurdian laughed and the next thing Leo knew, he was knocked to the floor, a stinging sensation on his face. Screeching again, he started swiping his claws at Angel, never managing to hit his sister. "Whats wrong Leo?" Angel mocked, in a slightly darker voice "can't manage to get a hit in?" she said, slashing at him again. But this time Leo was ready, using his wings to blow himself backwards.

"Whats wrong sis, being cocky?" he yelled, kicking off a cybeast statue, using the increased speed to take a swipe at Angel.

"You'll pay for that" she said, using her incredible speed to catch up with Leo. Soon a vicous symphony of claws was exchanged between the two, each keen on making the other pay for their actions. Their fight was starting to take a toll on the temple as well, pieces of statue flying everywhere. Soon the two paused, both regaining a small amount of enegy.

"Your inexperienced Leo" Angel said "your barely doing anything. Maybe that powerband would be better off in my hands".

Leo let out a low chuckle "You know what sis?" he said, raising a certain finger "piss off, after what you did Im not giving you anything".

Angel letting out a growl, anger in her eyes. She ran at her incredible speed, hoping to hit Leo with an early strike. Leo however beat his wings, flying up to the top of the cave/temple. As his sister paused, searching for him, he made his move, swooping at the younger gaurdian. However, he noticed too late that Angel had known he would do that, as his claw became embedded in the ground. As he suffered the resulting strikes, he let out a massive screech, of pure animalistic rage. He had let Falzar take over, the fight becoming too much for him.

As Angel watched she laughed "thats your big party trick?" she asked, bearly dodging Falzars claw strikes. As she noticed the cybeast inhabited body pause for a second she took this time to land a kick in, knocking Falzar back. However she noticed something very odd now, she couldn't move her leg, it felt as if someone was holding it there. As she looked up she noticed Falzar's form fade "ha, that is fast" she said, clawing her leg free of its cybeast entrapment "but not fast enough birdie!" she said, swinging her leg back down. However, Leo had decided to take over that minute, and promptly returned the kick.

As they both felw towards a statue, they both used seprate methods to achor themselves back to the ground, Angel with her claws, Leo with his talons. They both looked at each other, seething with rage but panting with exaustion. "Just give up sis" Leo said "your starting to get predictable".

"Oh really?" Angel asked "I wonder if you know that I havent even let the full power of Gregar out yet?"

Leo was shocked "theres more?" he asked.

"For both" she said "I could reveal it to you if you joined up with the side of yin"

Leo was sorely tempted, but focused on the task at hand "my answer is the same as before, no way"

Angel chuckled darkly "too bad" she said, raising her power band again "empower Greagar's darkest yin!" she shouted, a purple aura covering her body. As Leo watched in horror, his sisters armour, not to mention Angel herself were changing before his eyes. The armour turned a dark shade of purple, two eyes opening up on the shoulder pads. Angel's hair turned a ghostly white, and a third eye appeared on her forehead. Overall the armour looked more demonic than before.

Letting out a high shrill, almost ghostly laugh, Angel turned to face her brother "This is the power I was talking about" she said "to bad you chose to refuse it" she added. Leo took her ranting as an oppitunity to strike, but as he flew at Angel, he saw his sister raise her tail and fire a giant claw barb at him. Not having enough time to dodge Leo could only feel the pain as he felw backwards, blood coming out of his wound.

_Damn_ Leo thought _I should have spotted that, thats the Erase beast special strike._

"And now dear brother, to finish... argh!"Angel suddenly clawing at her face "Leo... help... me" she uttered, sounding like her normal self again. Angel suddenly stopped clawing and prepared to strike again, however Leo had taken this time to get to a vantage point on a Falzar statue. As the two prepared to strike again, several explosions were heard as several gaurdians tumbled into the cave. Leo took a quick look, identifying that Yin Wi, the shadow tiger guy and the Zodiac master, along with several clay soldiers. On the Yang side were the two dragons, Aang and Ling, the tigeress and the wolf guy. Noticing that his sister, now ignoring him and enganging in the brawl against the yang warriors.

Noticing that in this case he would have to help the yang side, he swooped at the tiger guy, clawing him but reciving a claw in return. He engaged in a deadly web of fighting against the clay warriors, watching his sister trying to hold off both golden dragons. Sure they looked weak, but even he could sense the power from their co-operation. As he watched, he noticed that Angel was giving them a tough fight. He also noticed that the temple was starting to take damage from the extended battle. As both he and Angel looked on in horror, the two cybeast mouths started to flare up with massive power, unleashing a massive enegy blast. And thats when darkness took him.

As Leo woke, he noticed he was out of the cybeast temple, more acurately he was in a chinese bedroom. Getting up he noticed he had powered down, but his power band was glowing. Opening the door he entered into a hallway, noticing the two dragon twins "Well looks like someone is up" the girl, Ling wasn't it?, said.

Leo groaned "where am I?" he asked.

Aang smiled "welcome to the dragon temple" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The training.

Leo looked around the corridor "Wow, for dragon gaurdians, I was expecting something more impressive than a building" he said, unimpressed.

Ling snorted "well its obvious that the temple isn't in plain sight, anyone could find it" she boasted.

"So what happened?" Leo asked.

Ling and Ang looked at each other, both not wanting to be the person who had to give him the bad news. Eventually Ang said "according to Master Chin, the fighting in the temple from both of you, followed by the shifting balance of power with the fight we caused, overloaded the temple".

"Bad news: both you and your sister are now temple less" Ling said.

Leo shook his head "and the good news?" he asked.

"I will answer that" an eldarly voice belonging to an old man dressed in cream robes, presumably this was the 'Master Chin' they were talking about. He was carrying Leo's powerband, which was glowing brightly and vibrating slightly "your powerband was infused with the tremendous enegy of the explosion" he added "as a result, the powerband will take much longer than a regular one to run out of enegy, but once it does, there will be no way to recharge it" he said, handing the band back.

Leo stared at the band for a second, then looked up at the master "do you have any idea how..." he paused, not wanting to point out his sisters involvement "... the Gregar gaurdian was able to use those forms?" he asked.

"There are only theories" Master Chin said "but hidden in the mist of the unknown, is the beacon of enlightenment".

"Huh?"

"I think he means that we will find out in time" Ling said "you get used to it".

Leo shook his head "man, this is all so screwed up. I was just a normal kid, and then I find this power band and everything is suddenly gone" he continued.

"Dont worry about it" Aang said.

"Yeah" Ling added "we may not know what its like, but each of us gaurdians goes through at least one trail of a kind".

"Even shadow gaurdians" a blue haired man with a coat said.

"Hey K-ho, Leo this is K-ho, the shadow wolf gaurdian" Ling explained "The only shadow gaurdian on our side".

Leo, who had gone into a fighting stance at the mention of "shadow gaurdian" relaxed a bit "ok, thats cool" he said " but then again I thought Yin Wi was my friend, so, you know, Im not going to be able to trust you that easily"

"Yin Wi specialises in betraying people" K-ho said "noone here trusts her"

Before Leo could ask another question, Aang and Ling's bands started glowing "Um, are they supposed to do that?" he asked.

Ang and Ling looked at their bands in shock "someone's broken into the dragon temple!" Ang shouted, the group all heading to a Ying Yang shaped door, which then opened into an entrance into the temple.

DRAGON TEMPLE

As the group rushed down the stairs they were shocked to see Yin Wi, the Zodiac Master, 20 clay soldiers and Angel stand there. "Well it looks like the golden goodie goodies came, with there pet bird and dog" Yin Wi said.

Leo growled when he noticed Angel was there "hey lil sis, come for another fight" he asked sarcasticly.

Angel just smiled and laughed "you think you stand a chance?" she replied, raising her powerband "Empower Gregar's Darkest Yin!"

"Empower the shadow Rat!"Yin Wi shouted

"Empower the Darkest Yin, Snake!"The Zodiac master said, raising his stolen powerband. The evil three transformed and ran at the gaurdians.

"Oh no you dont, ready Ling?" Aang asked.

"Definitely" Ling replied.

"Empower double golden dragon!" they both shouted.

"Empower the shadow wolf!" K-ho added.

"Empower Cybeast Falzar!" Leo shreeched, adding his transformation to the list. As soon as the four finished transforming they lept towards the Yin group, ready to battle them in mortal combat. The fighters were seperated so it eventually ended up that Leo was fight Angel again. The two charged at each other, attacking in a deadly web of claws and talons. The problem was that Angel had the upper hand with her dark form. Eventually she smashed Leo to the ground and raised her claw "Now to finish you- ARGH!" she shouted, struggleing again "Leo... the emporer... has control... please... kill me!"Angel said, before reverting back to normal. However that had been enough for Leo, who had gotten up and was now shaking in anger.

"You forced my sister" he began "to betray me and her entire family, and you still use her like a puppet?" he asked, raising his band arm again "well no more, I can see how you got Angel like this, now for you to experience mine" he said, rushing over to Aang and Ling "Aang, Ling, I need you to strike me with a enegy blast"

"Why?" Aang asked, noticing that Angel was rushing towards them as he was fighting some clay warriors.

"Just do it!" Leo shouted. Ling ran over to them, Yin Wi temporarily stunned, and looked at her brother. They both nodded and shot a double dragon blast at Leo, who let it hit his band.

Suddenly Leo's body started glowing a bright blue light "empower Falzars lightest yang!!" he shouted, his Falzar form shifting into what he recognised as Spout Beast cross. As soon as he finished shifting into the new form he swooped towards Angel, ready to fight her. As he dodged a storm of tail claw blasts he started instinctively spinning, creating a whirlpool of increacing power rush around him. Angel, realizing too late that she was doomed, tried to run, but Leo screeched as he sturck at such an intensity, it detransformed Angel. The Yin forces sounded a retreat as Leo glared at them.

Once they had left, Leo landed on the ground, kneeling beside Angel, who he could tell was dying. As the others stood around and conforted him, he noticed Angel take a sharp breath "Leo" she wheezed "thank you for freeing me" she said, then collapsing. As Leo knelt down to mourn his sisters death, K-ho spotted an explosive on Leo's back.

"Everyone get down!" he shouted, the explosion going off, robbing Leo of this world.

_Dont worry, Leo will be back, stay tuned for the next chapter, The tournement._


End file.
